Efficient mixing of fluids and solids is essential for many industry sectors.
The means by which this mixing is undertaken are many, the choice of which is dependent upon the nature of the materials being mixed and the degree and rate of mixing required.
Numerous concepts and frequent efforts have been made to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of liquid and solid mixing systems. Systems typically include a motive force, e.g., a liquid stream, into which solids are added. Several notable methods that have met with relative success, depending upon the nature of the materials being mixed, have included: nozzle geometry distortion, motive flow pulsation, and the introduction of a diffuser as part of the system.
However, as shown in Comparative FIG. 1, when solids are introduced into the motive liquid stream using gravity by directing the solids into a larger cavity containing the liquid jet stream, only a small portion of the solids make contact with the liquid. As a result, the motive force may tend to “carve” a channel through the solids further limiting the amount of solids which come into contact with the liquid stream. As additional solids are added, the solids present may build up around the liquid stream such that the inlet to the mixing chamber becomes blocked or plugged by the solids.
The use of an eductor to create a vacuum to induce solids into the motive fluid improves the entrainment of the solids into the liquid. However, an eductor does not overcome all the issues associated with the limited amount of solids which contact the liquid steam. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for mixing chambers that more effectively bring added solids into contact with the motive liquid stream.